Cops at Camp
by Mars-Chan
Summary: This was actually a script I wrote for Drama, but my friend helped me change it into an actualy story Please R&R!


**Cops at Camp**

By Maranda Breinholt

and Paige Burton

"Start the fire! Start the fire! Start the fire!!!" chanted Cody as he hovered over Elizabeth's shoulder. Maranda was pacing back and forth, constantly stepping on the fire and putting it out.

"Well it would be lit if _she_ would stop!" Elizabeth said, pointing at Maranda.

"Huh? Stop what?" Maranda said innocently. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Two friends, Jake and Holly, were sitting by the river fishing.

"He took my fish!!" Holly whined. Jake was in fact playing with Holly's fish. Elizabeth and Maranda, not believing her, said, "Oh stop! You just want the fish he caught!"

"But, but, but-"

"No buts," said Elizabeth, "Stealing is bad." Maranda raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What about all the watches _you _stole, huh?" she inquired.

"Me? W-what watches?!" Elizabeth asked nervously. She leaned over a bush and started whispering to a scared little rabbit. "Hey, want to buy a watch?" Of course, it ran away in sheer terror. Maranda frowned at her and pointed at the girl's arm (which was covered from wrist to elbow in a large assortment of watches).

"Those!" Maranda exclaimed.

"Hmm? What?"

"Ugh!!!" Maranda turned and stomped off. Cody came up behind Elizabeth.

"So…..can we light the fire now?" Jake ran towards everybody with Holly's fish in hand.

"My fishy told me someone's coming!"

"Hide me!!!" yelled Elizabeth.

"Why would we want to do that?!" Holly and Maranda asked in unison.

"Because," explained Elizabeth, "if I get caught, we ALL get caught."

"Ah!" the two other girls hid their friend behind them.

"So does anyone want to buy a watch?" murmured Elizabeth, butting her head in between the other two girls.

"No!" they said, shoving her back. At that moment, two people came into view, a guy and a girl.

"Hi!" said the guy, "I'm Jason."

"Hello," Maranda and Holly said.

"How are yooooou?"

"Fine, I guess." Jason stood there for three minutes straight and stared at some random rock intently without even blinking.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, finally looking at them. Maranda opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Holly.

"No! Uh…well, not exactly, no.

"Oh. Okay then. So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing!!" Holly exclaimed.

"Camping!" said Maranda at the same time Holly was talking.

"Oh really? Because I own this property and I don't remember getting any papers asking for permission to camp here, or giving my okay for someone to do so." Elizabeth darted out from behind Holly and Maranda and hid behind a tree. "What was that?!?" This question received replies including rabbit, beaver, walnut, and bear. "Well, that was too big to be a rabbit or beaver, and too small to be a bear. I'm also _pretty_ sure walnuts don't have legs and I'm _really_ sure that thing was people-sized. Are you hiding anyone?"

"NO!!!" everybody yelled at the same time. Unfortunately, Jason had already seen Elizabeth. Grabbing her by the arm he held her in front of Maranda.

"Is _this_ your rabbit, beaver, walnut, and bear?" Maranda contemplated this for a moment and then said yes.

"What exactly did you say you were doing again?"

"NOTHING!" Holly said frantically.

"Nothing?"

"She said nothing," Maranda told him.

"Okay, sorry I asked." Jason held up a police badge.

"Oh, th-that's alright." Everybody ran and hid, Maranda 'accidentally' knocking Jason down. 'Accidentally'.

"Whoa!" He fell flat on his face. When he got back up, he hurried over to Jake. "Was this your idea?"

"No. I eat fish." Jason handcuffed him and made him stand by the tent. After two and a half hours of chasing everyone, handcuffing them, somehow letting them get free, and chasing them again, Jason finally caught all of the campers.

"N-no! Sh-she put them on me in my sleep!" Elizabeth tried to say, pointing at Maranda. Maranda, not wanting to get in trouble, tried to come up with another excuse.

"Well, she put a knife to my throat! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Well, he took my fish!!!" Holly squealed. Jake and Cody felt like they should add something too.

"I eat fish."

"So can we start the fire now?" Of course, this only earned the two boys big red bumps on their heads from where everybody else hit them with sticks. Jason, believing the whole entire thing to be Elizabeth's fault, looked over at her.

"So…. Want to buy a watch?"

"THE END!!!!" shouted Julie (the girl that came with Jason). This was the first time she had spoken, so everyone went quiet. "Oh wait… there's more!" Maranda, confused as to why Julie was even there, decided to strike up a conversation.

"So… why are you here?"

"Well, I just happen to be a world famous dancer!"

"Then why haven't I ever heard of you?"

"I'm not THAT world famous! I'm talking about Disney World!!!" Music started randomly playing out of some random spot in that random wherever. "YOU GET THE BEEEEEEEEST OF BOTH WORLDS!!! CHILLIN' OUT, TAKE IT SLOW! THEN YOU ROCK-"

Sadly, the story had to end because everybody's brains melted.

**The End**


End file.
